L'Héritier de Ron
by Dinou
Summary: Ron face à son premier enfant


**L'HERITIER DE RON**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: romance, humour, famille

**Rating **: tout public

**Pairing** : Hermion, Ron, Rose

**Résumé** : Ron face à son premier enfant

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : les personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du défi sur rouxattitude « Avant/Après »

**Nombre de mots **: 850

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Ron Weasley était devenu depuis la fin de la guerre le roi des plans sur la comète. Il s'était mis à tout prévoir dans les moindres détails. Mais généralement, la vie ne suivait pas ses prévisions.

Quand son Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, il savait que ce serait un garçon. Sa douce Hermione lui avait dit que ça pourrait être une fille, mais Ron savait parfaitement que chez les Weasley les filles n'étaient pas monnaie courante, il allait avoir un fils. Il le voyait déjà rendre sa mère complètement folle avec les inventions des jumeaux, il le voyait aller à l'école pour jeunes sorciers et revenir qu'avec de bonne notes (avec une mère comme Hermione, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement),il le voyait à Poudlard, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à jouer au Quidditch comme gardien, et ensuite son fils serait un auror craint de tous.

Oui, Ron avait déjà tout prévu pour son petit garçon.

Lorsqu'Hermione en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse, il était allé chercher du papier-peint spécial où il n'y avait que des joueurs de quidditch.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait atteint son huitième mois de grossesse, il avait fait une liste de prénoms pour sa dulcinée. Encore une fois il n'avait cherché que des prénoms de garçon, rien au cas où ce serait une fille.

Lorsqu'Hermione perdit les eaux, il la conduisit à Sainte Mangouste, il criait à toutes les personnes présentes de se pousser de son chemin, son fils venait au monde.

Quand enfin, le bébé sortit du corps de sa mère, Ron sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Il était au comble du bonheur. Il n'écouta pas la sage-femme, il était dans un autre monde. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'on lui mettait dans les bras son héritier dans une petite couverture rose, il tiqua.

- « Eexcusez moi ? » demanda Ron à la sage-femme.

- « Oui Monsieur Weasley ? » dit elle en se retournant.

- « Vous n'avez plus de couverture bleue ? Pas que j'ai un problème avec le rose, mais une bleue ce serait mieux pour lui. »

La sage-femme se mit à rire, tout comme Hermione.

- « Ron, tu n'as rien écouté ! » dit Hermione en soupirant.

Ron se retourna vers sa femme.

- « De quoi j'ai rien écouté ? »

- « Ronald Weasley, votre héritier est une héritière ! »

- « Hein ? » dit il avant de retourner son attention sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ron recula jusqu'au petit siège où il était assis pendant l'accouchement, il défit la couverture et remarqua en effet que son bébé n'était pas équipé « du système trois pièces ».

- « Mione… c'est une fille… » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

Hermione et la sage-femme éclatèrent de rire.

- « Ca je le sais espèce d'idiot ! » dit la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire. « Ca fait trois mois que j'essaie de te le dire, mais tu n'as rien écouté ! »

- « Mione… c'est une fille… » dit il se rapprochant de sa femme, répétant cette phrase comme s'il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione rit encore une fois mais fut stoppée dans son hilarité par la jeune demoiselle qui demandait un peu d'attention et surtout le sein de sa mère.

- « Donne la moi. » dit Hermione à son mari.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et donna la petite fille à sa mère.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, ton papa t'aime quand même. » dit elle dans un murmure à la nouvelle venue. « C'est juste qu'il pensait que tu serais un petit garçon, mais nous on sait que ça ne change rien, hein mon cœur ? Dans quelques secondes tu vas l'entendre et le voir parader comme quoi sa fille est la plus belle du monde. »

Ron écouta attentivement Hermione parler à leur enfant. Elle avait raison, ça ne changeait rien que ce soit une fille et non le garçon auquel il s'attendait. Après tout elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais un léger petit détail le frappa.

- « Mione, on n'a pas de prénom pour elle ! » dit Ron d'un air paniqué alors qu'Hermione aidait sa fille à faire son rot..

- « Moi j'en ai trouvé quelques uns. » répondit Hermione toujours sereine.

- « Lesquels ? »

- « Molly ? » demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres

Ron sursauta.

- « Y a bien assez de ma mère ! » s'insurgea Ron.

- « Hannah ? » proposa alors Hermione.

- « Mouais… » dit il peu convaincu.

- « Rose. » dit-elle avant d'embrasser le petit nez du bébé.

- « Rose. » répéta Ron. « Rose Weasley… ça sonne bien. » dit il en venant déposer un baiser sur le front de sa petite princesse.

- « Alors c'est Rose ? » demanda la sage-femme.

- « Oui. » dirent les deux parents à l'unisson.

**Fin.**

Je sais, c'est pas bien long, mais bon, en ce moment je fais dans le court, puis y avait pas de quoi non plus en écrire des tartines !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A + tout le monde

**Dinou**


End file.
